Labels
by DisneyDescendantsIsLife
Summary: Misfit. Flirt. Gold-Digger. Cheat. When Evie is being bullied, she doesn't want to tell her friends. But when one ill-fated prank goes too far, her life is on the line and her friends must race against time and travel across the world to save her, unknowing their own lives are at risk...
1. Wildest Dreams

Labels-Chapter One

 **A/N: Hey, guys. So I know Mal banished Evie when they were six in the Isle of the Lost, but I went a different route, so in this story that never happened. Here are the characters ages in the story currently:**

 **Jay-18**

 **Evie-17**

 **Mal-16**

 **Carlos-14**

 **Ben-17**

 **Yeah, so back to the story.**

I didn't want to tell my friends that I was being bullied, and risk them giving up the popularity they had managed to gain in order to protect me. Jay had quickly rose through the ranks in Tourney, and was dating the head cheerleader. Mal was dating King Ben, making her the future queen, and no one wanted to mess with directly. Carlos was always followed by Dude, and a German Shepherd/Husky mix he named Fabian, both who would attack anyone who messed with their beloved master. Me, however, I was the easiest target. I sighed as Chemistry let out, grabbing my books and headed down to Lunch, which was easily the worst period of the day. After the coronation, Mal wanted to take art classes, so they shifted her schedule around, she ended up with 6th period lunch. Jay and Carlos had tourney right now, so they had 4th period lunch. And Doug had a lunch with Mal, meaning I was all alone. I walked quickly down the halls, and tried to ignore the whispers I could hear, "There's no way she scored higher than Doug on the chemistry exam. She probably used that mirror." I felt the sting of tears in my eyes, as I kept my head down, just trying to make it to the lunch room. I heard another nasty string of gossip. "I can't believe she's still here, she should have gone back to _her_ _island_. She doesn't _belong_ here." I winced a little, hurt that this is what they really think of me, as I wiped away the lone tear that was cutting down my face. I made it to the lunchroom, got in line and grabbed a salad and a fat-free milk, scanned my lunch card. I walked to the outside eating area, trying to avoid people, and sat down on a corner table, a few feet from Audrey's table. I could hear them whispering something about me being fat, and my stomach gurgled. I push my lunch away, losing my appetite as I instead take out a book, not really reading but instead thinking about the memories of the Isle, and how all of us had grown up together due to our parents constantly scheming together.

 _"A seven-year-old Evie was in the market, taking an apple from a cart, hoping not to get caught. She heard shouting, and turned to run, just noticing the large, angry cart owner who had noticed her taking the apple, and she tripped over a huge rock that was on the floor. She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as the shop keeper lifted her up by one of her long pale arms, and she cowered as the man turned, walking back to his cart. Out of nowhere, the man was hit by a flying apple, and then a banana. He turned around quickly, causing more pain in her shoulder as she screamed. An eight year old Jay materialized, climbing up the man's back and pounding his little fist against the man's face, causing him to drop Evie. The man roared in anger, a terrifying and chilling sound. Jay motioned that Evie run, but she couldn't. She had fallen on her ankle, and it hurt to move. Jay jumped off the man, quickly throwing away the day's loot to pick her up and run with her to Bargain Castle, where he was quick to knock on Mal's window. The six-year-old huffed in annoyance, before seeing Evie, afterwards which she quickly opened the window all the way, helping pull the seven-year-old in. She drew in a sharp breath as she examined the crooked way both Evie's shoulder and ankle jutted out from her body, and had Jay carry Evie to her bed, and put her there. Mal quickly ran to her drawer labelled "Carlos" and pulled out two heating pads and gauze. She was, after all, the healer of the group. She quickly re-aligned both the shoulder and ankle, and put a soothing heating pad on afterward, and wrapped it in gauze, just as a familiar four-year-old popped out from under the bed, his chocolate brown eyes were sleepy, and his hair white hair was wildly messy. He noticed Evie, and silently he walked up to the bed, giving her a hug as he fell asleep, using her stomach as a pillow, and she drifted off, stroking his soft hair. As both Mal and Jay watched over them."_

I snapped out of my day-dream as I realized I had walked all the way to my dorm, as my phone vibrated. I quickly checked, realizing I got a message from Doug, telling me to meet him an hour after curfew, at the pool, that he had a surprise for me. I squealed with excitement and got ready for what was just about four hours away. I had six hours of getting ready to squeeze into four hours, so I zoomed through, choosing a heavy, really pretty dark blue dress, similar to the one I wore to the coronation, and a pair of golden pumps. I then checked the time, and was surprised to find it was already time. Disappointed I couldn't do something extravagant with make-up, I decided on a simple red lipstick, blush, and mascara. I ran down the hall, making it to the pool in record time, and opening the locked doors with bobby pins. I entered, and the sight took my breath away. The pool was a bright blue, and the glass wall made it possible to see the setting sun, as I sat on the edge of the pool, dipping only my feet in. A song, I couldn't remember were I heard it or who sang it, popped into my head, as I quietly sang along. "Say you'll remember me, standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, red lips and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams." I heard footsteps, but before I could turn to say hi, something slammed into my back, causing me to catapult into the center of the pool, in the 12 feet zone. I scrambled to get out, the freezing water causing my arms and legs to go into shock, as I sunk below the water, the dress pulling me down, the heavy material even heavier in water, as I clawed up, but failed to break the surface and water flooding my lungs.

 **A/N: Sorry, I know it's short, but I'll update it soon, I promise. Please review, favorite and follow, as it encourages me to keep writing, where is if no one follows, favorites, or reviews, it kind of makes me feel as if no one wants to read the next chapter.**


	2. Let Her Go

Labels-Chapter 2-True Love

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry if you saw the version of this that had all the extra numbers and things in it, my Doc Manager had a glitch. So, back to the story!**

Evie's P.O.V

I was drowning, the cold, dark waters pulled me down, farther and farther. I fought, trying to reach the surface but I couldn't, I drifted down further and further, my lungs feeling as if they were going to explode, as I silently said goodbye to all those I had known, as I said goodbye to life, I could feel tears coming out of my eyes, and for once, I didn't care what my mascara must've looked like. I decided if I was going to die, I wanted to see the world one last time. I opened my eyes, taking the burning sensation that came with it, for a split second, as I saw a dark shape swim towards me. I closed my eyes again, and focused on one of the memories I had always held dear, the memory of how I'd met Carlos.

 _"I walked through the commons, my wide brown eyes staring in awe at everything, holding a four-year-old Mal's hand, a six-year-old Jay hovering over us protectively. Mal was looking at some jewelry, as I wandered off, looking for an apple. Suddenly, I could hear rustling, and something shifted in a large stack of barrels. I heard Jay run up beside me, telling me to get away, it was probably dangerous, but I walked up to the barrels, I could see a small figure hunched over, white-tipped hair glaringly obvious, as the little guy shook. I reached in, pulling him out, and he glanced up, his warm, chocolate colored eyes filled with fear, as he trembled. Upon closer inspection, I noticed he had injuries, and that was enough for me and Mal to double team Jay, asking if we could keep the little boy. Jay looked uncertain, but a glance at the heart-breaking fear filling the young child's face was enough to push him over the edge, as he nodded and said okay. We took the young boy to Mal's room, as she shifted through her drawers, looking for something to help the poor kid and, upon finding nothing, sent Jay out to shop-lift some supplies. She began to talk gently to the little guy, as he half his behind me. She asked him what his name was, as he whispered so quietly that I almost missed it, "Carlos." His wide eyes are unfocused, sleepy, as he lies down on Mal's bed, quickly falling asleep."_

Doug's P.O.V

I was walking to the band room, wondering where on earth I had left my phone, when I heard it. A scream of terror, a scream I would know anywhere, and a splash. I turned to the pool room where I heard it happening, frantically trying to open the doors. I backed up, throwing myself again the doors until they burst open, and I ran to the pool, and didn't even have to think as I leapt in the pool, swimming furiously down grabbing a familiar pale arm, and swimming up. I burst through the surface of the calm water, pulling Evie behind me, and I put her beside the pool, and threw myself over the edge, bending my heart down to check if I could hear a heartbeat. My own heart stopped upon realizing I couldn't hear her heart beat, and I couldn't feel her pulse. I started throwing myself into giving her CPR, pushing down on her chest as I forced the water out, and I bent me head over hers, holding her nose and blowing air into her lungs. I kept doing this till I heard a faint beat, and checked her pulse. A slow and faint, yet steady beat. I picked her up, running to the infirmary.

Mal's P.O.V

I was with Ben, on our third date. We outside star-gazing in a beautiful clearing, my head on his chest, his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I gazed at his green eyes, as he gazed at me. We got closer, and I could smell his peppermint-scented breath, and our lips were centimeters apart, before my phone rang. Disgruntled and a _teeny_ bit annoyed, I answered the phone, surprised to find Doug at the other end of it. His voice was urgent, and I quickly forgot about Ben as I bolted up, asking him where he was now. He told me the infirmary, and I thanked him and hung up. I started running to the car, as Ben followed me, asking what was wrong. I turned to him and answered his question. "It's Evie. Doug just called me, she's in a coma, and she might die." My voice is quiet, and tears fill my eyes, I can't lose her, I can't lose my best friend, my sister. Ben jumps in, and we speed off to the infirmary, the radio was playing some song called Let Her Go, by Passenger. " _You only need the light when it's burning low, only miss the sun when it starts to snow, only know you love her when you let her go, and you let her go."_ I really hoped I wouldn't need to let her go, as I flip through memories of me and Evie.

 **A/N: So, what do you think? Also, thank you so much for all the reviews and follows/favorite, you guys are the reason I keep writing, here's a virtual jelly donut. Oh, the next chapter Jay and Carlos get the news, how do you think they'll handle it? I'll try to update soon.**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **DisneyDescendantsIsLife**


	3. The Princess and The Pool

Labels-Chapter 3- The Princess and the Pool

Mal's P.O.V

Standing next to the bed is hard for me, looking at the pale still body that had once been full of so much life, that had been the sunshine in a place of rain clouds, who could make even the most heartbreaking situations bearable, whether it be with her killer smile, or her open arms as she cried with you. As you poured out your heart to her, and she listened, her chocolate brown eyes earnest and full of care, as she chased away your problems with her inner fire, her determination. I turned away, unable to look at all the needles and IV's going into her, as a fresh wave of tears came. I turned to Ben, as he pulled me close, I cried into his chest, his warm hands stroking my long purple hair. I hear fighting at the door, and Ben stands up, saying he'll go get it, for me to stay with her. I take a hold of her left hand, tears again welling up in my eyes as I put my forehead on her palm, letting my tears fall on the white sheets, and I feel a familiar hand on my shoulder, looking up at the angry and pained eyes of Jay, his dark eyes trained on Evie. Carlos walks up next to the bed, looking lost, and the look in his eyes causes me to flash back to another time.

 _"Carlos looks at the bed, his five year old self terrified as Evie lets out another bout of hoarse coughing, spray drops of blood splattering against the handkerchief that is pressed against her mouth. Jay stands with Carlos, holding the five-year-old as the watch their oldest "sister" let out yet another bout of rambling, her fever bringing on her delusions, as she fights against Mal, who tries to put a wet cloth on her head. Mal jumps back, her skin burning where it had brushed against Evie's blistering skin, the blue haired eight-year-old's eyes widen, the pupils expanding, as she clawed out. Jay ran up, leaving Carlos alone in the chair as he held Evie down long enough for Mal to get in the antibiotics, which she said had about a 50/50 chance of working, her face grave as she explained that if the antibiotics didn't work, there was a 98% chance we would lose Evie."_

I shuddered at the memory, still holding on to Evie's left hand the same way Carlos was hanging onto her right, as though his life depended on it. His eyes were moist, his nose was running, and he bent down, placing his head on her chest, as a sob wretched itself from his lips, and he flung his arms around her, his tears cascading down his face as he expressed his grief, his arms wrapped around Evie's torso. I gently stroke his hair, as I place him on the king sized bed with her, he curls up, careful not to hit any of her IV's, and his forlorn look reminds me of a child, his brown eyes terrified and grief stricken, his dark rooted, white tipped hair was a wild mess. He looks broken, I realize, as I push another bed against Evie's bed, and curl up with her, and I feel Jay get on behind me, wrapping his strong arm around me and Evie. I played with her soft blue hair, and I felt myself drifting off.

Carlos's P.O.V

I gazed up at Evie, my brown eyes gazing at her face, which appeared as if she were sleeping, and felt the tears come again. I remembered the day she pulled me out from under that stack of barrels, my fear that my mom had found me, that I would be beaten again. I remembered when she had come into Mal's room, her shoulder dislocated and her ankle sprained, that I had climbed out from under the bed and slept curled up next to her. I remembered almost two years after that, when she had caught a bought of the "Bloody Flu," which was killing people left and right, yet she survived it. I remembered the time I had almost died, until she had taken out two full grown men using nothing but her charm, and an old stick. I clung onto her, my face buried in her dress, and I'm sure if she knew I was getting tears and snot on her dress she would _so_ kill me, and that thought made me crack an almost smile, as I mentally heard her shriek "OMG, Carlos, stop! You're ruining my dress, do you know how long it took me to make this? And Mucus is _so_ _ **not**_ in fashion right now!" and I swore I could almost hear it.

Mystery Person's P.O.V

I gazed in through the window, annoyed that the other three villains had taken up residence in her hospital ward, and the fact that it interfered with my plans, as I put the smooth black box containing the poisoned syringe back in my bag, as I glared at the new students. Students I was determined to eliminate, one by one. I sighed, as I hacked into the school news feed, and posted a new gossip column, making sure it was untraceable. I quickly typed in a few pages about the bullying that had been happening, and the fact that the princess must have been trying to off herself, including the photos I took when I pushed her in, the ones that made it look like she jumped. I quickly titled it The Princess and the Pool, before retiring for the night.

 **A/N: So, what do ya think? Does Evie die? Who is the mystery person? So many questions, not enough answers! And anyone who Favorites, follows, and reviews will receive a snippet from the next chapter before it comes out! So please do, and can't wait to see your reactions to this chapter!**


	4. True Love

Labels-Chapter 4-

Doug's P.O.V

I waited outside the ward doors, my eyes puffy, as I waited for one of the three to walk out. The doctors had said only three people at a time, and since I was the one to have to go get Carlos and Jay, I lost my chance to see her. Ben sat next to me, and he anxiously awaited Mal's return, his green eyes trained on the door. He turned to me, and reassured me they were probably all with her, and they would come out soon, as his phone beeped, and he checked it out. I watched his expression change, his face darkening, and his mouth pulling into a furious snarl. I tried to look at whatever message he got, and he handed me his phone, visibly trying to calm his anger. I looked over a page from the school gossip column, and I saw the biggest story, my stomach dropped. It was titled "The Princess and The Pool" and I furiously read through three pages, and looked at the pictures, my heart dropping with every page, as I read through things I thought she would tell me. I turned to Ben, my voice cracking as I asked why she had been at the pool in the first place. My eyes teared up, and I started snuffling, as Ben silently padded across the hall, talking to the doctor in a low voice, and I'm pretty sure I heard the words, "Kingly Order". After about five minutes of arguing, the doctors rose and walked with Ben towards me. "We can see her now, but we are apparently not allowed on the bed, as they already took up two." I got up so fast, my head started spinning, my glasses almost fell off my face, and I rushed into the room. I saw why they hadn't walked out. Carlos was hugging Evie, on the edge of the bed, as Mal hugged her from the center of the bed. Jay hugged Evie, his arm extending over Mal, and he looked hurt, even in his sleep. Mal's face was worn, her eyebrows drawn together in stress, even in her deep slumber. And Carlos, the look on Carlos's face was heart-breaking, as his squirmed as if uncomfortable, yet never let go of Evie, his hold rock solid, like a child holding on to a security blanket. Doug pushed an arm-chair over to her, kissing her forehead, as I drifted off to sleep sitting on the seat next to her. My dreams were ladled with nightmares, as Evie appeared to me, asking why I'd betray her, over and over again, her lilt voice fading near the end of the dream as I screamed for her. I shot awake, realizing why she'd been at the pool, my phone.

If someone had told her to meet me at the pool, on the phone I had lost, she would have gone.

Carlos's P.O.V

I shot awake, and everyone else was sleeping, and Doug was sleeping in an armchair by Evie's head. I stared at Evie again, wondering who would do this to such a happy, bright, forgiving person, I mean, she didn't have anything against anyone...except Chad. She had never forgiven him, and he had never became a better person. The anger flooded my veins as I became more and more certain that Chad was behind this, and I carefully maneuvered off the bed, wary of waking someone. I crept out of the room, running to Chad's room.

Mal's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of barking, loud and anxious. I rolled over, and there stood Dude, barking his head off like crazy, waking Jay up. He turned over, before bolting off the bed, searching for something. "Where's Carlos?" He asked, his voice overflowing with worry for the youngest member of our team, as I shot up, and glanced at Dude. I followed him, as I called for Jay to follow me. I ran through the school campus, weaving with Dude through the stands and lampposts, as he ran to the boy's campus, coming to a room where I could hear fighting inside. I opened the door, staring in amazement at Carlos, who was on Chad's chest as he held the older boy's wrist above his head, pressed flat to the floor, as he screamed. "I know it was you, Chad, I know you're the one who hurt Evie!" Tears streamed down his face as he somehow managed to subdue the larger teen, but Chad was putting up a fight. Who would've thought our scrawny Carlos could subdue the 3rd best tourney player, and one of the strongest kids in school? "I don't know what you're talking about, you psycho!" Chad squirmed under Carlos, angry. Jay ran in, pulling Carlos of Chad, and grabbing Chad by the front of his shirt, and holding him up against the wall, his dark eyes were filled with a fire I had only seen once before.

" _I was running through the market, weaving through the people, as three large, angry men were chasing me, their breath stank of alcohol. They called me names as I tripped, my fifteen-year-old self terrified as they surrounded me, and I couldn't move, when out of nowhere, Jay appeared. He was angry as he threw a punch at the leader, and I heard a resounding crack as his nose bent at a funny angle, bleeding like crazy. He moved amazingly quick, crippling the other two with a punch to their unmentionables, as he said in a low voice, filled with menace, that if they ever went after me again, or if they went after Evie or Carlos, that he'd make them sorry they ever existed. They hurriedly nodded, and Jay turned to me, pulling me up as he walked to Bargain Castle, and he knocked on my window, and a sixteen-year-old Evie opened it, and a thirteen-year-old Carlos read the book Jay had managed to get him."_

 **Mystery Person's P.O.V**

I crept through the window as I noticed the entire room was empty. I walked over to Evie's bed, bending my head closed to her ear, as I whispered,"All you had to do was love me, not that idiotic half dwarf. All you had to do was say you love me, and kiss me. But you didn't, and now, I'll leave you alive, just so you can witness what you have done to your friends." I put a charm on her, a charm that would only be removed by the user, a charm that she would be able to see, hear, feel everything that happens, but it would keep her in a coma like state. I walked back to the window, pulling myself out, as I gazed at her one last time, quietly whispering,"One down. Three to go. You better be prepared, purple headed one." Because there are more ways to break someone more than physically, and I planned one big emotional break. I pulled a vial out of my bag, drinking it as I grew, and I looked in the mirror, the face of King Ben greeting me.

 **A/N: So, now who do you think it is now? and what do you think about this chapter? Here's a virtual jelly donut for all my readers! Also, if you've followed, favorited, and reviewed and want a snippet of the next chapter, PM me, and I'll respond ASAP! Bye Bye, all my amazing reader!**


	5. Trust

Labels-Chapter 5-Trust

 **A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, school has resumed meaning I won't be able to update as often. So, this has had so many great reviews, and I wanted to thank all you guys for taking time to read my story, it means so much when you take a little extra time to leave a review, and it just makes my day! So, here's what you've all been waiting for, the story!**

 **Mal's P.O.V**

I walked back to the hospital ward alone, and I walked in, noticing Ben staring at himself in the mirror, smiling. I leaned against the door frame, watching as he turned, catching a glimpse of me. He turned, his green eyes gleeful as he looked me over, and he walked up to me, grabbing both of my hands, his eyes earnest and worried, as he asked me a question. "Hey Mal...I just needed to ask you...do you think...I want to teach you how to swim." He stuttered, his face looking at mine, as so many emotions warred within me, and I heard myself reply. "You can't be serious? I mean, right after what happened with Evie, you can't expect me to go in the water!" He looked at me, pain scrawled across his features as he whispered,"I don't want that to happen to you. Please, please Mal, if you care for me even a little, you'll do this. Don't you trust me?" I glanced at him, looking at his concern and worry, and felt my heart breaking, as I let out a defeated "Fine! But there better be jelly donuts and strawberries afterwards." He laughed and I let out small giggle as he led me out of the hospital, as I gazed at Evie's shrinking room, getting a strange chill that I ignored.

 **Carlos's P.O.V**

I walked into Evie's room, surprised to find that it was empty. I glanced around confused, looking for Mal and Ben. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and spun around to find the worried eyes of Ben. His green orbs were staring at my lip, and I felt my hand go to it, pulling away, and noticing the deep red liquid that hung to my finger, and imagined I probably had a pretty bad split lip. I thought back to what had happened in the dorms.

 _~Flash-Back~_

 _I burst into Chad's room, where he was playing video games. I yelled at him, and he turned towards me, surprised, and angry. I yelled at him again, asking him why he had hurt Evie, and he tried to punch me. I ducked out of the way, turning back sharply as he threw another punch, causing me to stumble back, and I could feel the pain explode on my lip, and I could taste the metallic, almost bitter taste of blood, as he landed another punch, this time it was on my forehead, by my temple. I flew back, crashing into the table, and he charged me. I rolled out of the way, crashing into him as he was recovering, getting him on the floor as I used both my hands to restrain his hands, and used my hips and knees to squeeze him, forcing him to stay flat. He growled, bucking wildly as he tried to get free, and I let go with one hand, using gravity and angles to force his hands to the ground as I punched him with my other, giving him a bad black eye, and then I pulled back, sending my fist flying towards his nose, as a crack sounded, and a waterfall of blood streamed from his nose. He swore,as I punched him again, splitting his lip. I used both hands to hold his hands down now, yelling at him, and I could feel hands pulling me off, but I kept fighting. All I could see was Evie, lying on the bed, with IV's coming out of her, and I could feel my eyes watering, and I was crying, sobbing over my sister, the one who had saved me from my mother's abusive hands, as the one who had always bandaged my wounds, Mal, held me._

 _~Flash-Back Ends~_

 **Mal's P.O.V**

I was at the Enchanted Lake with Ben, and he was in the water, telling me to jump in. I glanced at him, he was wearing a faded pair of blue swim trunks with little books and crowns on them. He kept saying if I was going to jump in or not, his voice practically begging me to jump in, as he pleaded. I took a step forward, my heart in my throat as I glanced at the water, but Ben's next words hit me hard. "Don't you trust me, Mal?" I could see the gleam of tears in his eyes, and I wanted to assure him I did, I jumped. I hit the water, which was actually really warm, and I flayed, waiting for Ben's arms to pull me up, since I couldn't reach the floor, but I was sinking lower and lower, and I couldn't see Ben. I was paddling as hard as I could now, turning towards the gazebo, and was shocked when I saw a soaked Ben there, an excited gleam in his eyes as his low voice purred,"Mal, I don't think we're going to work out. Oh, and I'm the one who pushed Evie in, just thought you should know before you, ya know, die." He turned away as I sank beneath the gentle waves, trying to push myself to the top as I ran out of breath, water filling my lungs.

~ _Dream Begins_ ~

 _I could hear laughing, as I held a little five year old, his curly, purple tipped hair tickling my chin as I laughed, tickling him as his emerald green eyes were full of glee. I heard someone calling my name as I whipped around, a familiar brunette holding a three year old, as my five year ran up to him. "Papa, Papa! Did you get ice cream?" I laughed, as Ben set down Lilly, our three year old, and picked up Eddie, our five year old as Lilly ran to me. "Momma, look what I made! It's for you!" She handed me a really well done picture of a familiar family, and I felt myself smile, and kissed her forehead, telling her,"It's beautiful Lilly." She giggled, before turning around and yelling,"Auntie Evie! Uncle Doug! Mason! Dove!" I turned, smiling at my blue-haired best friend as she came up the hill with her twins, Mason and Dove, and her husband, Doug. Mason ran up, his blue hair messy, and his brown eyes shining as he looked at Lilly, and Dove giggled as Eddie swept her up in a bear hug, messing up her neat blond hair and setting her glasses askew, her gray eyes sparkling. Evie and I laughed at both Doug's and Ben's expressions towards the other's boy's reaction toward their little girls, and I leaned on Ben, his hand running through my hair, and I felt at peace as I saw Jay and Audrey, followed by their two year old, as well as Carlos and Jane followed by their six year old and four year old, come up the hill._

 _~Dream Ends~_

I was snapped out of my fantasy by two hands pushing the water from my lungs, and shaggy black hair fell into my eyes as a kid leaned over me, his blue eyes worried. I sat up, puking water as the kid introduced himself. "Hey, I'm Cesar White, Snow white's son?"

 **A/N: So, what do you guys think? And who else hates this mystery person? And why am I asking do many question? Did you guys like the scene where Mal imagines a future she could have had as she was dying, and how was Ben in two places at once? Please leave a review, you amazing readers! Lots of love, DisneyDescendantsIsLife.**


	6. Imposter

**Mal's P.O.V**

I sat with Cesar at the abandoned ruins, the place where Ben and I had had our first date. I could feel tears pool in my eyes as I thought about what he'd done, what he'd said, I mean, I didn't wan't to believe it, but there was no other explanation. I sighed, and Cesar tried to comfort me, casually remarking, "This is a nice picnic you've got here." I looked at him, and his voice softened. "Hey, you wanna head back to the castle. I wordlessly nodded, and he helped me up. we walked to his car, and I sat in the back, feeling bad about getting water all over his seats. When we reached the castle, he walked me to Evie's room in the hospital wards, and it was nice to have someone being so friendly. I walked into the room, surprised to find both Carlos and Ben there. I ran up to Ben, and he opened his arms and smiled. As I reached him, I punched his shoulder hard. "Ow, what was that for? And why are you all wet? And is that...Cesar?" Cesar glared at Ben,his face angry as he let me talk. "I'm all wet because you took me to the Enchanted Lake to learn how to swim, and left me to die there! If it wasn't for Cesar, I would've drowned!" Ben's entire face darkened, his eyes flashing a deep, dark, scary green as his body tensed. His voice was slow and dangerous, every word drawn out as he quietly asked me, "Someone tried to drown you?"I looked up at him, noticing that his features looked...different. His eyes were darker, none of the usual joy or light in them. They were darker, dangerous. His teeth looked longer, more pointed, more canine. His mouth was turned down into a terrifying frown, not its usual carefree smile. I looked down, to where he had grabbed my forearm. He was holding on tighter now, and I realized his fingernails were more Claw than nail. I looked up at him, and he spoke again, this time his tone, while still dangerous, was more explanatory. "Mal, I've been here with Carlos this Whole time, I swear." His voice changed again, darker, angrier, more violent, and definitely more dangerous. "This means whoever is planning all this," He motioned around the room, "has magic." He pulled me closer to him, hugging me, as he whispered sorry against my hair. I stood ther in shock, realizing what this meant. "So...you didn't try to kill me?" I asked, my voice hopeful. "No Mal, I would never, _ever,_ try to kill you." I burst out sobbing, crying into Ben's chest as he stroked my hair.

 **Ben's P.O.V**

I held Mal close, thanking Cesar, as I could feel myself transforming. My parents had always warned me that if I got to angry, it might awaken the curse. But my curse, since it wasn't a direct curse, it was a blood curse, wouldn't be as bad as my fathers, I would only look more beast like. I tried to calm down, but I couldn't, I mean, how could I? Someone had just tried to drown Mal, for godmothers sake! I growled thinking about it, and hugged Mal a little tighter. I felt so bad, I should've been there to protect her! I should do something to warn the people of Auradon a psycho was on the loose! "Cesar, Call an emergency meeting." I said, looking at the older boy. He nodded, and handed a bowl of strawberries to Mal. "Lumiere just brought these for you." He said, before walking away, I sighed as Mal ate a strawberry, refusing her offer as she motioned the bowl towards me. My stomach was too full of worry right now. She shrugged, polishing off the entire bowl, finishing just as Lumiere walked in. "Sire, everyone is here for the meeting." I nodded, holding Mal's hand as I walked to the auditorium. As I was finishing up my speech, I looked at Mal, and did a double take. She was sweating heavily, holding her stomach as she groaned. I ran over to her, jumping back as I brushed against her skin, she was burning up, her skin boiling. I looked around, motioning for Lumiere and Cogsworth to help me carry Mal back to the hospital ward.

 **Mal's P.O.V**

As Ben was giving his speech, I started feeling really hot. My vision flickered dimming, and out of nowhere, I could hear Ben's voice, but it was watery and distant, like I was underwater. I could feel him shift and move me, and then I blacked out.

 **Mystery Person's P.O.V**

I could feel Cesar fighting me, but I wouldn't let him take control. Sure, I was using his name and image, but then again, didn't we share the body?I watched Ben wheel away the purple haired girl, frowning as I remembered when Cesar had shed our disguise and wrestled the control out of my hands, taking over long enough to save the girl. I wouldn't let that happen again. His voice was yelling in the back of my mind, "Why are you doing this? WHY?!" He was shouting again, and I raised my hand up to my head, rubbing my temple as I tried to get rid of the voice. I looked up as Doug came over, asking me if I wanted to check on Mal and Evie. "Of course, my nerdy cousin." My velvet voice purred as I walked with him, ignoring the urge to get rid of him then and there, after all, I needed to go in order. I thought about my stroke of genius with the cursed strawberries. I pulled my face into a solemn frown as I walked into the room, trying to comfort Ben. "I'm sure she's fine." Not. I turned, looking the next victim in his chocolate brown eyes that were filling with tears as he watched them put Mal next to Evie in the hospital ward. The de Vil crawled between them, once again sobbing.

 _ **A/N: So, for all of you who didn't get it, Cesar has a really bad case of MPD, or Multiple Personality Disorder. His alter ego is the one out to get the Isle four, let's hope he doesn't succeed! Also, if you have not heard, you can reach me on tumblr at either ally-de-vil or disneydescendantsislife, I have two blogs, one for rp and one for posting. So yeah, that's about it. Please follow, favorite, and review! (Reviews make me so happy!) Lots of love to my amazing readers, now and always, DisneyDescendantsIsLife.**_


End file.
